kalebpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalebtopian Airlines
Mottos 1930-1940 were cheap for you! 1940-1950 were the fastest bordaing process around 1960-1964 the bigger temarnals and lower faires the better 1965-1970 a new era... Long haul cheap flights 1970- 1980 we got all the wide body planes..... And for cheaper too 1980-1990 were safe 1990-2000 we are getting a overhaul 2000-2013 be pepared for a better airline 2013-2015 A new kalebtopain airlines 2016-2016 We just got bigger ''AND ''better/Meet the new Kalebtopain airlines 2016- Ready! Set! Fly! History Launching in 1930, under the title Kalebtopian, (until they merged with Kalebtopia Airways in 1940) they had DC-2's at launch and DC-3's later on. They also started out with Acre-100 and K-Jet 100, later they got ER versions of both. Now they have a bunch of planes. KTA's stster airline service is Doodle Airlines which was formed in 2015, which has similar planes. KTA was cheap yet a luxury for common folk because it had oxygen and pressure and could keep cold and warm. Merging and Crash of the K-jet 200 In 1940 Kalebtopian merged with Kalebtopa Airways because Kalebtopian went bankrupt. However, shortly after the merge, there was a horrible crash; a K-jet Type 1's tail broke off due to excessive use of the rudder. Half the people died and the rest were injured. This crash caused a severe blow to Kalebtopian Airlines' budget and forced them to be more careful with the rudder. Also, the rudder was used because a ground emergency light turned on in air, then the master alarm turned on. When the tail snapped off, part of the back fuel pump fell off with the tail. It leaked and began a fire. The Terrible Crash of 1950 A K-jet 200 had a leaking fuel pump on the right wing. After it took off, the fuel alarm turned on. Then the computer started to warn the pilots of problems. They assumed it was a glitch. They turned on Fuel-Share just in case. They asked the flight attendant to inspect the right wing and they saw a burning engine and fuel coming out of the back. (The plane had 2 engines and could safely operate with only 1, but would be difficult to control the left one with a large load.) They turned on the fire extinguisher in the right wing and turned it off. The right engine then caused a fire in the back of the plane. 2 minutes afterword, the fire took the left engine's fuel, and it started to loose a lot of fuel, which only had 1/8 of a tank due the fire. 20 minutes later, all the fuel had been used up. They had to glide, but they were 15 miles from the nearest land. They were going at this point 20 MPH. Soon, the plane made a nose-dive into the ocean. Only the crew and 5 people survived, they had to build a life raft and use the computer as a beacon system. Now they inspect the whole plane inch to inch. Recent Crashes None Luxury Trips K-jet Extreme - A luxury plane(the biggest) with hotel rooms and a swimming pool. - $50 per night (On coach) Acre-+ - Similar to the K-jet Extreme, but smaller and lower quality. - $50 per night (On coach) AirBus-A380 - A big, 2-story jet. - $100 (For one-way) Boeing 747 - A Boeing plane that is slightly smaller than the A380 - $100 (For one-way) A340 - Basicly A 4 engine 777 - $100 (For one-way) Boeing 777 - A pretty big two engine jet. - $100 (One-way) K-AirCruise - A giant cruise in the sky - $150 per night K-Jet 900- a very big jet K-Jet 1,000- A new plane that is supposed to be used for luxury trips Achre-1,000- a lower quality Achre 220 Doodle Airlines Has the same planes as kalebtopain airlines but only has service on Doodle Kalebtopain Regoinal Kalebtopains regonal jet company Doodle Regonal Has the same regonal jets but only has servece on Scetch